


something in your shoe

by reluminous



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluminous/pseuds/reluminous
Summary: A deleted scene set between 14-24 and 15-1. How DeLuca ended up waking up on Jackson's couch.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Maggie Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	something in your shoe

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just thought that hungover scene with the three of them was hilarious and wanted more. BTW I have only watched seasons 11-15… Don't yell at me if I get anything wrong.

"This has been a weird day," Andrew says, squinting out at the blob of moving blobs that he's pretty sure are his coworkers leaving Jackson's apartment. He's laying on a couch. It's not his couch. He still doesn't have his own couch. Technically he still doesn't have his own apartment yet. This is Jackson's couch, which feels more expensive than Maggie's couch. Wait, that's probably Meredith Grey's couch. Or maybe it's like a co-shared couch. He wants to ask about it suddenly, but all of the women living in that house are his boss including Maggie who he'd been kind of terrible to at the end of their relationship thing.

It had been really nice of her to offer him the couch. She'd even let him have a bit of cheese from her giant cheese platter.

He misses Sam.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Maggie's laughter rings in his ear. "It kind of has!" she exclaims. "So many people are married now! Jo and Alex, April and Matthew, that couple whose wedding we all accidentally crashed… That's three! That's so many for one day!"

Andrew can practically hear her face scrunch and accidentally smiles when he turns his head and sees it for himself. She's sprawled across the other arm of the couch, one bare foot pressed just under his armpit. He squints at it instead of Maggie's face. Now that he knows that is there, he's aware of the pressure of it but it's a little worrying that he'd just not noticed or forgot… Maybe it's time to stop drinking alcohol.

"…I guess I could look it up in the hospital system, but that seems ethically wrong even if technically a wedding gift is a nice thought. Good intentions, road to hell, you know all that," Maggie is saying when he manages to refocus on the world. She has apparently gone down one of her spiraling thought trains that Andrew used to like stopping with judicious application of his mouth. There's a reason he can't do that anymore and it's not just the rising nausea.

"I like your couch better than this one," he says, and pokes her foot until she draws the warm contact of it away from him and he tries to sit up.

"What?" Maggie says. "This is a very nice couch. You could probably live on this couch for a month. Actually, if we sold this we could probably buy three new couches for Meredith." She draws her legs close to her chest and hugs them, leaning forward to give Andrew a very stern look. "If you live on this couch, you have to actually take showers. This is Jackson's couch, I'm not letting you force any more of the people I love to buy new couches."

"Love?" Andrew says. He blinks at her and then all of a sudden tears are welling up in his eyes. Humiliating. "I miss Sam," he says. "She's so smart. You're smart."

Maggie is looking at him sympathetically with her big beautiful brown eyes. "Aw," she says. "I know. It's because you're stupid, your sister told me. I'm going to hug you now."

"I'm not stupid, Carina's stupid," Andrew says, but Maggie hugs him anyway. She smells nice. Sam…was an intern, so she didn't always smell great, but she always smelled like Sam. They didn't hug a lot, though. Maggie gives good hugs. Sam has nice boobs. Now Sam and her boobs and their second attempt at being together and their apartment together are in Switzerland with Christina Yang, who frankly sounds terrifying. Andrew hugs Maggie very tightly and cries very embarrassingly. At least stupid Carina's not here. She's been down about Arizona and went back to her own apartment after the wedding(s).

"I'm not joking about the showers," Maggie whispers into his ear. "You're lucky Meredith didn't send you the invoice for the new couch. Zola calls you the stinky couch man."

Holy shit. "I kissed Meredith before the wedding," Andrew whispers back. "Weddings, I mean."

"What?!" Maggie shrieks into his ear, jerking back and grabbing him by the shoulders. She leans in close, too close. Andrew thinks for a moment she's about to kiss him.

"What's going on here?" Oh, it's Jackson Avery. He's Maggie's boyfriend now. According to a lot of people, including Carina, Maggie traded up. Way up. They're probably right. Their relationship looks sweet and wholesome from what he's seen of it, not like him and Sam or even him and Maggie. Mostly those relationships had been sex. Really good sex. He'd wanted to move in with Sam, though. He's not sure why he wanted that when he'd gotten so freaked out about Maggie finding her own ways to incorporate him into her life after he'd been the one to insist on bringing their relationship out into the open.

Why had he wanted that?

He misses Sam.

Had he even been over Sam when he'd been with Maggie? He definitely hadn't been when Sam had shown up less than a year later.

Andrew frowns. Definitely too drunk if he's making introspective breakthroughs that he doesn't want to be making.

"Shh!" Maggie shushes Jackson, practically crawling over the back of the couch to press a finger against his lips. Jackson is grinning down at her with a fond look as he intercepts the gesture by wrapping a gentle hand around her wrist and his other arm around her waist to haul her all the way over the couch and set her on her feet next to him. Maggie looks around, confused by the abrupt perspective change. "Uh?"

"I kissed Meredith Grey," Andrew says to explain things.

"He's not lying!" Maggie exclaims in a stage whisper that people in LA can probably hear, slapping Jackson's chest to get his attention. "I checked!"

Both of Jackson's eyebrows are way up as he glances between the two of them. "Ah," he says. "I…see." He definitely doesn't see. He's also got himself positioned very firmly between Andrew and Maggie. This makes Andrew want to cry again.

He presses his face into the couch cushion tucked up against his back. "I'm not sad," Andrew tells himself.

"You sad-kissed my sister!" Maggie yells. "How dare you! She deserves better than that!" She looks like she's about to throw herself forward to shake Andrew by the shoulders again, but Jackson's still holding her and she gets tangled in their limbs instead.

"DeLuca, you're not in any state to get home like this," Jackson says on a sigh. "Just take the couch tonight, I'll make sure you get to the hospital on time for your shift tomorrow."

"Thank you," Andrew says into the cushion. He can already feel himself starting to pass out.

"Sure," Jackson says.

Andrew hears the soft padded sound of bare feet walking on carpet, and then Maggie whispers, "Don't worry, I made him promise to shower. You won't have to buy a new couch."

Jackson says, "What?"


End file.
